The way I loved you
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "U Turn (Lily). Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer aussi fort. Et pourtant, avec lui, cela a toujours été le cas. Même après dix ans sans nouvelle, elle sait qu'elle l'aime comme au premier jour. Parce qu'elle l'a toujours aimé ainsi. Et lui, d'ordinaire, ne reçoit jamais de courrier. Personne ne prend jamais de ses nouvelles, depuis dix bonnes années déjà...


_La première partie semblant vous avoir largement plu, je me suis décidée à réellement écrire la suite. D'autant plus que, si j'en suis vos demandes, vous l'avez tous réclamé. Je vous avais prévenu, c'était assez différent de ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, surtout concernant une telle absence injustifiée de House. Mais je dois le reconnaître, cette idée cognait dans ma tête, et il fallait que je l'écrire. Et puis, une fois chose faite, j'ai eu envie de faire une suite. Et à présent que cette suite est réalisée, je m'interroge sur une possible suite encore. Non mais sérieusement, quand est-ce que mon cerveau arrêtera de fumer de la sorte, hum ?_

_Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mes deux esclaves continuent à me pousser au cul pour que j'update. Encore et toujours. Si je les écoutais, à chaque chapitre lu, il faudrait qu'une update suive aussitôt. Non mais oh, je pourrais plus tenir la cadence moi après ! Mais ça __n'empêche tout de même pas que moi, mes esclaves, je les aime quand même. Elles me font toujours bien rire. Elles disent toujours des bêtises plus grosses qu'elle (House est nécrrophile aux yeux de Jeanne, oui oui oui, et ne parlons pas de la Lisabian en Héloïse qui lui fait totalement perdre les pédales). Elles sont chous mes esclaves en fait. - Oui, c'était la minute guimauve, fraise Tagada, Dragibus et chamallow de Mandie. Trèves de sucreries !  
En ce qui concerne cet OS, aucune explication n'est nécessaire si vous avez lu "U Turn (Lily)". Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous le conseille de suite dans ce cas ! (Et ouais, Mandie a la flemme de résumer le précédent OS. Enfin, c'est surtout que, si elle le résumait, il lui semble que cela romprait justement le 'charme' de la façon dont elle l'avait écrit.)  
En tout cas, j'aimerai sincèrement avoir votre avis au sujet de cette suite. Savoir si elle vous aura déçu ou non, si c'est ce que vous imaginiez,... Et savoir, dans ce cas, si vous désirez, pourquoi pas, une suite.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère vous retrouver très prochainement. (- Boule d'excitation que je suis, ce serait pas surprenant, Mandie va voir Hugh le 2 mai alors elle se sent plus pisser, c'est une vraie hystérique).  
See ya people !  
PS : La chanson est "The way I loved you" de Taylor Swift._

* * *

_**The way I loved you.**_

D'ordinaire, il ne recevait jamais de courrier. Personne ne prenait jamais de ses nouvelles, depuis dix bonnes années déjà. Il vivait retiré du monde, loin de toutes les choses urbaines qui avaient fait son existence pendant plusieurs décennies, dans une petite ville où il ne connaissait quasiment personne et ne cherchait aucunement à tisser des liens avec les autres habitants.

Mais ce jour-là était différent. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement dix ans qu'il avait radicalement changé de vie. Dix ans qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec ceux qui avaient fait son histoire. Assis sur le banc de son piano, il appuyait sur les touches, formant une mélodie qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Une chanson qu'il avait composé pour sa fille, et avait enregistré pour elle avant de partir.

Sa fille... C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, c'était certain. Il se demandait encore comment elle allait, à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimer. Si elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire ensemble, si elle se rappelait de ce qu'il lui avait toujours dit. Lily. Son petit bébé, la petite fille qu'il avait vu grandir cinq années durant avant de disparaître. Depuis, il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ou sa mère, d'ailleurs.

Malgré tout, il ne cessait de penser à elles. Le matin, il ne lui était pas rare de s'attendre à entendre des petits pas débarquer sans prévenir et un petit corps se glisser dans son lit, ou une silhouette parfaite venir se blottir contre son torse et deux lèvres pulpeuses venir se poser contre les siennes. Mais tout ça n'était que du passé, il avait fait un choix et devait s'y tenir. Car dix ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait commencé à souffrir d'hallucinations, il n'avait plus été question de rester avec Cuddy et Lily. Il se devait de les protéger, et il ne se sentait plus capable de leur assurer sécurité. Il avait pris l'initiative de rejoindre un hôpital psychiatrique, afin de s'y soigner.

Et puis... Pendant ce temps, il avait mûrement réfléchi à l'après-Mayfield. Pouvait-il réellement demeurer auprès de sa fille et sa compagne après tout ça ? Pouvait-il réellement faire supporter à son enfant un tel poids sur ses épaules ? Et serait-il capable de faire face au regard de sa petite-amie en tant qu'ex-patient de psychiatrie ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Alors, le jour de sa sortie, il avait pris une grande décision : il ne les préviendrait pas, et s'évanouirait dans la nature, c'est ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour elles. Bien sûr, l'idée ne l'enchantait pas grandement, mais il n'avait pas vu d'autre solutions à tout cela, et il voulait en priorité leur bien. Alors il s'était fait minuscule une fois dehors, avait changé d'état, et fait de son mieux pour couper tout contact avec celles qui formaient sa seule famille. Cela avait été bien loin d'être facile, mais il s'était fait une raison, et n'avait jamais fait marche arrière, malgré l'envie dévorante qui lui tordait souvent l'estomac lorsqu'il y repensait.

Deux jours plus tard, en sortant de chez lui, il ne s'attendait aucunement à recevoir du courrier, encore moins une lettre manuscrite. Surpris, il regagna son salon, l'enveloppe frottant contre ses doigts. Il la posa sur la table basse, se laissa retomber sur son canapé, et se décida enfin à regarder l'arrière, afin d'en connaître l'expéditeur. Il manqua de s'étouffer en lisant le nom, et porta sa main devant sa bouche. **« Lily Cuddy-House »**... Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-ce réel ? N'était-il pas en train de rêver ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Il demeura de longues minutes incapable du moindre mouvement, ne sachant plus s'il devait ouvrir cette lettre ou non. Mais l'envie était trop grande, et il finit par céder, décollant délicatement – plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé – le papier. Il en sortit avec précaution la feuille présente à l'intérieur et la déplia, avant d'en entamer la lecture.

Chose faite, il s'humecta les lèvres. Sa fille, oui sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis dix ans, pensait toujours à lui. Il lui manquait, sincèrement. Et que dire de Lisa, qui n'avait pas refait sa vie depuis tout ce temps ! A cet instant précis, il regretta comme jamais le choix qu'il avait fait par le passé : et si justement, il n'avait pas fait le bon, et perdu toutes ces années sans elles, pour rien ?

Il se jeta sur le premier stylo présent non loin de lui, attrapa une feuille vierge, et rédigea aussitôt une réponse. Peut-être lui en voudrait-elle plus que jamais, mais recevoir cette lettre de la part de Lily lui avait donné envie de redonner signe de vie. De cesser sa vie de marginal.

_« __**Princesse, mon premier petit amour,  
Dix ans, c'est long. Terriblement long, je le reconnais. Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai été surpris en recevant ta lettre, puis en la lisant. Pendant des années, j'ai tenté de me persuader que tu m'avais oublié, que mon absence ne te faisait plus souffrir depuis longtemps. Après tout, lorsque je suis parti, tu n'avais que cinq ans, tu étais encore si jeune et minuscule ! Mais, à mesure que j'ai pris connaissance de ton message, j'ai vite compris qu'au final, il est arrivé l'effet inverse de celui que j'escomptais. Au lieu de vous protéger de moi comme je le souhaitais, je vous ai blessé plus que de raisons. S'il y avait un moyen de revenir en arrière, de réécrire le passé, crois moi je le ferai. Pour toi, pour ta mère, pour vous. Ta mère est une femme sublime et,je m'étais promis en disparaissant, de lui laisser une chance de te trouver un père meilleur, un époux parfait. Elle est si belle, qu'elle pourrait avoir tous les hommes qu'elle désirerait à ses pieds. Mais d'après tes dires, elle n'est jamais allée de l'avant, et je le regrette. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait du mal, mais voudrez-vous me pardonner un jour pour mes actes ? Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère a pu te dire sur mon départ, mais la connaissant, elle t'a déjà dit la vérité, du moins ce qu'elle sait à ce sujet – peu de choses, je le conçois, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en dire plus, au risque qu'elle ne souffre davantage -. Si j'ai décidé de partir après ma sortie de Mayfield, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que vous supportiez sur vos épaules le poids d'un père et d'un fiancé ex-patient de psychiatrie. Je ne voulais pas qu'autour de vous, les gens vous adressent des regards plein de pitié sous prétexte que j'ai 'perdu la tête'. Je tenais tellement à vous éviter de vivre cela, que j'ai pris la décision qui me paraissait la plus radicale mais la plus efficace. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'aujourd'hui encore, je vous manque à ce point. Tu peux en être certaine, je n'ai rien oublié de ma vie avec vous deux. Cette existence-là me manque, mais serais-je un jour capable de la retrouver?Je n'en suis pas si sûr. De quel droit puis-je réapparaître ainsi dans vos vies, comme si de rien n'était? Vous me manquez toutes les deux ta mère et toi, sincèrement. Pardonnez moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire subir à cause de mes actes, pour tout ce que j'ai manqué et pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait. Mais vous méritiez tellement mieux que ce que je vous pouvais vous offrir...  
Tu souhaitais savoir ce que je pensais, si j'étais toujours en vie, et bien voilà ma réponse. Vous occupez sans cesse mes pensées, et je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer toutes les deux – c'est vraiment moi qui viens d'écrire cette guimauve ?-. S'il-te-plaît, embrasse ta mère pour moi, sur le bout du nez comme tu aimais le faire lorsque tu étais toute petite.**_

_**House, ton père.**_

_**PS : Si ta mère souhaite me joindre pour avoir de réelles explications quand à mon geste il y a dix ans de cela, elle n'aura qu'à me le faire savoir, et je me plierai à sa requête. Mais promettez moi de prendre soin de vous. »**_

Il acheva l'écriture, et relut brièvement ce qu'il venait d'inscrire d'une seule traite. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, et il prépara une enveloppe où il recopia l'adresse inscrite sur celle qu'il avait reçu de Lily. Canne en main et d'un pas décidé, il se rendit à la boîte aux lettres la plus proche, et l'y posta avant de regagner son domicile. Il avait encore tellement de mal à réaliser qu'il venait de rentrer en contact, dix ans après, avec sa fille...

De l'autre côté des États-Unis, environ trois jours plus tard, le facteur déposa le courrier chez les Cuddy, en un samedi matin plutôt ensoleillé. Ce jour-là, Lisa ne travaillant pas, elle en avait profité pour se lever à 7h30 et faire son yoga quotidien avant de bouquiner un peu en attendant que sa fille se lève. Elle salua l'homme, prit les lettres qu'elle avait reçu, et s'installa sur le canapé pour les ouvrir.

Factures, propositions de donations pour son hôpital, bref le genre de choses habituelles. Mais le dernier paquet attira son attention, et la graphie manqua de la faire s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, tandis que son cœur avait raté un battement. Elle pourrait la reconnaître entre mille, pas de doutes possibles. Elle dût même se pincer à trois reprises, afin d'être certaine de ne pas rêver. Si elle s'était attendue à ça !

Attendre que Lily se réveille devint vite une torture. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et dut se résoudre à la sortir elle-même des bras de Morphée. Sans bruits, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de celle-ci, et délicatement la secoua, déposant de tendres baisers sur son front. La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux, croisant aussitôt le regard embué de larmes de sa mère.

**- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Marmonna-t-elle en frottant son visage.

Lisa déglutit alors, et sortit l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dissimulé derrière son dos. Elle la lui tendit, gardant son enfant dans ses bras.

**- C'est... **Commença la plus jeune.  
**- Une lettre de ton père oui**, reconnût Cuddy.  
**- Maman... Je lui en avais envoyé une**, avoua Lily. **J'ai... Embauché un détective pour retrouver sa trace, et le jour de l'anniversaire de sa disparition...  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? **La coupa sa génitrice. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir s'il venait à ne pas répondre... **Bafouilla la brunette aux yeux océan. **Tu m'en veux ?**

Elle releva la tête, croisant les iris de sa fille. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir à ce propos ? Elle avait tout à fait le droit de souhaiter des nouvelles de son père...

Lily ouvrit l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes. Sa vision se brouillait à cause de l'apparition de nombreuses larmes, mais elle se concentra autant que possible pour ne pas abîmer le papier. Et enfin, elle sortit la lettre, la dépliant sous le regard attentif de Lisa. Elle la plaça ensuite de façon à ce qu'elle puisse la lire ensemble, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elles n'eurent pas même le temps d'achever la lecture, que déjà leurs sanglots entravaient leur respiration.

Lorsqu'enfin elles parvinrent jusqu'à la fin, elles s'enlacèrent longuement, se réconfortant mutuellement. Puis l'adolescente releva le menton, ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Elles étaient si soulagées qu'il soit encore en bel et bien en vie, et qu'il pense toujours à elle. Elles demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes encore, avant que Lisa ne replace les mèches ébènes de sa fille derrière ses oreilles et ne quitte la pièce en souriant. Le Post-scriptum l'avait conforté dans sa décision, et d'un pas décidé, elle rejoignit sa chambre. Elle allait le contacter, c'était certain...

Elle avait répondu, très brièvement, à la lettre de House, où elle avait inscrit quelques-unes de ses coordonnées. Une de ses adresses mails, son numéro de portable personnel et même professionnel, son bipper, afin qu'il puisse la joindre à tout moment. Et puis, après une grande respiration, elle s'était laissée aller jusqu'à lui proposer un rendez-vous. Afin qu'ils puissent se revoir, qu'ils puissent discuter pleinement de la situation, et de ce qu'ils devaient faire vis-à-vis de Lily. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le résultat, ni plus ni moins.

Une semaine, une semaine leur avait suffi à fixer une date pour se voir. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait rien dit à Lily, mais culpabilisait sincèrement de lui cacher une telle chose. Mais pour sa protection, elle devait d'abord le rencontrer lui, et s'assurer qu'il était d'accord de revenir dans leur vie, ou même qu'elles adaptent la leur pour se plier à ses désirs.

Au volant de sa Lexus, elle filait sur l'autoroute, son auto-radio crachant une musique qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître. Lily la lui avait déjà fait écouté un soir où elle pensait à House, et elle avait trouvé que cela collait parfaitement à ce que sa mère éprouvait.

_« __**He is sensible and so incredible**__,_

_**And all my single friends are jealous.**_

_**He says everything I need to hear**,_

_**And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.**_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car,**_

_**And he says you look beautiful tonight,**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine**__. »_

Oh ça oui qu'il était intelligent et incroyable. Le plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais connu, et aussi un génie qu'elle avait toujours admiré, pour de nombreuses choses. Elle devait l'avouer, que ce soit à la FAC ou les six ans pendant lesquels ils étaient sortis ensemble, bon nombre de personnes autour d'elle l'enviait et crevaient de jalousie à la voir si épanouie dans ses bras. Même si bien souvent, il avait une façon peu conventionnelle de lui dire les choses, il lui prononçait toujours ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, sans qu'elle n'ait à demander mieux. Il était l'homme parfait pour elle, elle l'avait toujours su. Certes, il lui tenait peu la porte de la voiture lorsqu'elle prenait place à l'intérieur, mais elle s'en fichait comme de l'an 40. Car il trouvait toujours une façon nouvelle de lui dire qu'il la trouvait sublime, et même par des remarques tout à fait masochistes et perverses, elle en était ravie et se sentait parfaitement bien.

_**« But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,**__  
__**And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name.**__  
__**You're so in love that you act insane,**__  
__**And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and coming undone,**__  
__**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush ?**__  
__**And I never knew I could feel that much,**__  
__**And that's the way I loved you. »**_

Ses baisers lui manquaient affreusement, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient pris la tête sur un sujet même futile, et qu'ils avaient finis par s'embrasser passionnément sous la pluie glacée. Toutes ses prises de becs qu'ils avaient résolu sur l'oreiller, plus proches que jamais. C'était sans parler aussi du nombre de fois où elle avait pu, au beau milieu de la nuit, maudire le nom de House. Avant sa disparition, pour s'être moqué d'elle ou l'avoir frustré, ou après Mayfield pour l'obliger à vivre sans lui. Et puis, il était si adorable lorsqu'il se mettait à faire n'importe quoi juste pour prouver son amour pour elle ! Une fois, il avait utilisé tous les bâtonnets d'une des salles de consultation afin de lui écrire un 'Lobe U' sur son bureau, mais c'était pour toutes ces choses qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre. Mais la disparition avait totalement changé la donne, la brisant comme jamais, et la forçant à repartir à zéro. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'y faire face. Sa vie était devenue comme un parcours de montagnes russes, où s'enchainaient moments de bonheur lorsqu'elle voyait sa fille grandir, et période d'intense souffrance de part l'absence de son homme. Nul part ailleurs, avec nul autre homme que lui elle n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment, si fort et puissant. C'était bien simple, elle l'avait toujours aimé, depuis leur première rencontre. Elle l'avait aimé à la folie, et elle mettrait sa main à couper pour se prouver qu'il en était toujours le cas, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis.

_« __**He respects my space and never makes me wait,  
And he calls exactly when he says he will.**__  
__**He's close to my mother,**__  
__**Talks business with my father,**__  
__**He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable. »**_

Pour la plupart des femmes, l'homme parfait se résume en un homme qui respecte votre espace vital et ne vous fait jamais attendre. Un homme qui vous appelle exactement quand il vous l'a pris. Un homme qui soit proche de votre mère, un homme qui discute de business ou d'autres choses avec votre père. Et pour finir, un homme qui soit charmant, attachant, et avec lequel vous vous sentez bien. Et bien pour Cuddy, ces attentes-là n'étaient pas ce qu'elle avait besoin. Oh non. House avait toujours pris une place énorme dans sa vie, s'amusant sans cesse à la faire patienter, n'appelant jamais au moment prévu. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec ses beaux-parents, même en tableau. Et pourtant, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait réellement bien, qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait pleinement heureuse. C'était sans doute à cause de cela que, malgré les dix ans d'absence de Gregory, elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à refaire sa vie sans lui...

_**« But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,**__  
__**And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name.**__  
__**You're so in love that you act insane,**__  
__**And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and coming undone,**__  
__**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush ?**__  
__**And I never knew I could feel that much,**__  
__**And that's the way I loved you. »**_

Peu importe la douleur dû au vide qu'il avait laissé en elle en partant, tout de lui lui manquait. Ses baisers, leurs disputes, leurs étreintes, leurs moments de tendresse. Leur vie de famille aussi, cela allait de soi. Leurs coups de gueule à pas d'heures, et toutes les fois où elle lui en avait voulu à mort mais que ce sentiment n'avait jamais bien duré. Tous les instants où, à sa manière totalement impensable, il lui avait prouvé l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Toutes les choses qui avaient rendues son amour pour lui si fort.

Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, impatiente d'arriver à leur point de rendez-vous. Puisqu'il résidait à l'autre bout des USA, ils avaient convenus de se retrouver à mi-chemin, profitant du fait que Lily passait actuellement une semaine avec sa meilleure amie Hayden à parcourir les différents lacs du Michigan, permettant ainsi à Cuddy de profiter de ses congés pour réaliser les kilomètres qui la séparaient de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. A l'intérieur de son estomac, son petit-déjeuner semblait décider à jouer aux montagnes russes, lui donnant presque la nausée. Mais elle n'en avait que cure, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était plus fort que n'importe quelle stupide sensation de peur. Elle allait retrouver celui qui avait été son homme...

«**He can't see the smile I'm faking,**

**And my heart's not breaking,**  
**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all.**  
**And you were wild and crazy**_**,  
**_**Just so frustrating intoxicating complicated**_**,  
**_**Got away by some mistake and now. »**

Dans le poste qu'elle occupait à Boston, en tant qu'Administratrice d'un hôpital très réputé pour la qualité de ses soins, tous ses employés ignoraient à quel point, au fond d'elle, elle était anéantie par un trou béant laissé en elle dix ans plus tôt. Pour tous, elle était la femme toujours souriante, la Lisa Cuddy forte et belle qui régnait sur ses terres, et tous ignoraient à quel point son visage radieux était faux, travaillé. Elle recevait bien des avances, mais les refusait toujours. C'était comme si son cœur était brisé pour les hommes qui l'entouraient, parce qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune joie à admirer un bel homme à l'oeuvre. Non, elle n'arrivait qu'à penser à un seul homme, dont elle regrettait terriblement l'absence. Il était fou et sauvage comme pas deux, et elle adorait cette partie de son caractère, qui lui permettait de ne jamais s'ennuyer en sa compagnie. Certes, il pouvait aussi être frustrant, intoxiquant lorsqu'il s'évertuait à l'énerver, et surtout compliqué, mais elle l'avait toujours connu ainsi et cela ne l'avait jamais embêté. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de le rejeter pour de petites erreurs. Et pourtant à présent et jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait du avancer sur le chemin de la vie sans lui...

_**« But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,**__  
__**And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name.**__  
__**You're so in love that you act insane,**__  
__**And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and coming undone,**__  
__**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush ?**__  
__**And I never knew I could feel that much,**__  
__**And that's the way I loved you. »**_

Son véhicule roulait à vive allure sur la route, une boule se formait de plus en plus dans sa gorge. C'était peut-être cliché, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il pleuve. Afin d'avoir une bonne raison d'arriver trempée de la tête aux pieds, le visage humide. Afin qu'il ne puisse pas faire la différence entre ses larmes et les gouttes d'eau céleste. Elle aurait aimé qu'il fasse nuit, pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage marqué par l'anxiété de se retrouver à nouveau face à lui, qu'elle puisse maudire son nom comme avant. Qu'à nouveau, il se montre tel un idiot pour lui rappeler à quel point il l'aimait. Qu'ils oublient tout ce qui les avait brisé, qu'ils repartent de zéro. Qu'à nouveau, des milliers de papillons s'agitent dans son estomac chaque fois qu'il poserait son regard sur elle. Que ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait depuis leur tout première rencontre reprenne sa place comme avant, et que la façon dont elle l'aimait soit encore d'actualité. Comme si rien ne les avait jamais séparé...

_« __**Whooa whooo oh oh,**__  
__**Oh and that's the way I loved you.**__  
__**Oh, oh oh uhh. . oh oh oh whoow,**__  
__**Never knew I could feel that much,  
And that's the way I loved you**__. »_

Elle gara sa Lexus sur un parking, devant un restaurant relativement banal, et coupa le contact. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, et elle respira fortement, concentrant au maximum son courage. Elle allait le revoir, dix ans après... Et s'il avait trop changé ? S'il était devenu malade ? Et si elle ne lui plaisait plus ? Et si … ? Tant de questions l'assaillaient, si bien qu'elle en devenait presque migraineuse.

Elle attrapa son sac, serrant les anses dans ses mains fines, blanchissant ses phalanges. Un dernier coup d'oeil à l'apparence de son visage dans le rétroviseur, et elle sortit enfin. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le parc attenant, à 15heures précises. Il était 14h49, et la peur s'emparait d'elle comme jamais auparavant. Et si finalement il avait changé d'avis, et décidé de ne pas venir ?

Elle s'avança vers l'étendue boisée, ses mains contre son corps. Sa jupe tailleur suivait les mouvements délicats de ses hanches, ses boucles ébènes retombaient sur ses épaules dans une délicieuse cascade. Une paire de lunettes de soleil dissimulait ses yeux, tandis qu'elle avançait sur ses talons hauts. Et là, à tout juste dix mètres devant elle, elle l'aperçut enfin. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, et elle se sentit comme projetée à des millions de kilomètres de là. Il lui sembla même avoir croisé son regard...

Sans même comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle retira d'un geste machinal ses talons, et se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. La distance entre eux s'amenuisa, il s'était même relevé pour ouvrir les bras et l'y accueillir. Sitôt arriva-t-elle à sa hauteur qu'il la serra contre lui, et clôt ses paupières. House n'en croyait plus ses yeux, il avait enfin retrouvé Cuddy, après dix ans de séparation.

Elle ne put pas retenir plus longtemps un sanglot, et fondit en larmes contre son torse. Il ne grogna pas même lorsque son T-shirt fut bien vite trempé : au contraire, il referma davantage sa prise autour d'elle, la berçant dans ses bras musclés. Puis, après quelques secondes dans un silence total, ils prirent place sur un banc, où Cuddy se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts sans même s'en rendre réellement compte. Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard.

**- Tu m'as manqué... **Finit-elle enfin par déclarer.  
**- Toi aussi... **Avoua-t-il en caressant distraitement l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. **Au passage, tu sais que, toi qui cours dans mes bras, ça faisait très film à l'eau de rose ?**

Elle roula des yeux, et lui asséna un coup de coude dans le buste, avant de s'y blottir plus encore. Elle devait le reconnaître, son humour lui avait manqué, et elle était bien contente de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé durant tout ce temps.

**- Excuse moi de mettre montrer sentimentale**, tiqua-t-elle faussement, **mais cela fait tout de même dix ans que je ne t'avais plus vu du jour au lendemain !  
- Tout comme ça fait dix ans que ma saucisse n'a pas garni ton petit pain**, ajouta-t-il avant de recevoir une autre attaque de la part de la Doyenne. **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de visiteurs depuis !**

Elle poussa un soupir amusé, et attrapa son sac à main, fouillant l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un cliché qu'elle tendit à House. Il le prit aussitôt et posa son regard sur le papier glacé, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Bon sang ce qu'elle avait changé sa petite princesse...

**- C'est la photo la plus récente que j'ai**, annonça Cuddy. **Elle date du jour où elle a reçu ta lettre. Si tu l'avais vu, elle était si rayonnante ce jour-là ! Tellement heureuse que tu ne l'aies pas oublié et qu'elle te manque. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi radieuse que ce jour-là...**

Il caressa le papier, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Elle était tout simplement sublime, il n'y avait rien à redire à ce sujet. Et elle avait tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu ! Son bébé, sa petite princesse pas plus haute que trois pommes était devenue une ravissante adolescente, aux traits délicats et délicieux de sa mère, mais aux yeux et au nez de son père, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

**- Je trouve qu'elle a ton sourire**, enchaîna Lisa. **Et si tu l'entendais jouer de la guitare ou du piano, un vrai délice ! Et concernant les pizzas, c'est une vraie vorace, tout comme toi.  
- Et à l'école ? Elle s'en sort ? **Demanda-t-il.  
**- A la rentrée prochaine, elle sera une Sophomore**, expliqua-t-elle. **Elle excelle dans toutes ses matières, ses professeurs sont plus que fiers d'elle. Elle a hérité de ton génie, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Et Mademoiselle souhaite toujours ardemment devenir médecin. Elle ****aimerait bien gérer un hôpital aussi...  
- Le côté administratif, ça elle l'a hérité de toi, y a aucun doute là-dessus ! **Assura-t-il en la sourit largement, appuyant sa joue rugueuse contre le sommet du crâne de Cuddy.

Il reconnaissait bien là l'enfant qu'ils avaient eu, la petite qu'il avait connu. Au fond, elle n'avait pas tant changé que cela, elle demeurait toujours en grande partie la fillette qu'il avait vu grandir, d'après les propos de sa mère.

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, profitant de ce moment passé ensemble. Ils décidèrent de faire quelques pas dans le parc, afin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Ils avançaient main dans la main, un fin sourire demeurant sur leurs lèvres. Et, au détour d'un chêne immense, elle se stoppa, plantant son regard dans celui de House. Il se perdit dans l'intensité de ses yeux, sa main libre caressant la peau douce de sa joue. Elle sourit alors, et il se pencha, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Sans même savoir pourquoi, elle se recula. Sans doute trop habituée à repousser tout ceux qui avaient tenté leur chance ces dix dernières années. Les iris de House se teintèrent alors d'incompréhension, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà, elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la maintenant davantage contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendant et qu'il désirait que jamais cet instant ne prenne fin. Mais, à bout de souffle, ils furent contraints, de se séparer, et elle enroula maladroitement ses bras autour de son cou, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il caressait tendrement son échine, se délectant du parfum délicieux qu'elle dégageait.

**- Excuse moi pour le mal que je vous ai fait... **Murmura-t-il à son oreille en la berçant contre son torse.  
**- C'est du passé House...  
- Tu crois que... Lily acceptera de me revoir ? **S'inquiéta-t-il subitement. **Qu'elle... Et toi, vous voudrez bien de moi à nouveau dans votre vie ?**

Elle releva la tête, les yeux pétillants. Elle mit ses mains de part et d'autre du visage rugueux de son ancien amant, et déposa sa bouche contre la sienne le temps d'un tendre baiser.

**- J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais ! **Le taquina-t-elle. **Elle et moi n'attendons que ça de t'avoir à nouveau dans notre vie !  
- Mais... Tu te rends bien compte qu'hormis être libéré de la Vicodin et des hallucinations, je suis toujours le même ? **Rappela-t-il.  
**- Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime... **Promit-elle.

Et puis finalement, ils regagnèrent la Lexus de la jeune femme, et elle l'invita à monter à l'intérieur. Il ne se fit pas prier, et elle alluma le GPS, demandant le trajet jusqu'à chez elle. Il haussa un sourcil, et elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

**- Prêt à découvrir la maison où Lily et moi vivons, et où, si tu le veux bien, tu pourras emménager avec nous ? **Proposa-t-elle en souriant.  
**- D'abord, suis moi jusqu'à chez moi, que je laisse ma voiture là-bas et que je récupère des affaires, et ensuite je te suivrai partout... **Assura-t-il.

Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus longtemps pour se mettre d'accord. Ils conduisirent séparément jusqu'au village de l'ancien Diagnosticien, prirent le nécessaire et partirent dans la voiture de la jeune femme. Sa conduite était devenue plus assurée, elle n'angoissait plus, bien au contraire. Elle se sentait à nouveau heureuse, libérée de ce vide en elle qui avait pesé sur ses épaules durant si longtemps.

Cet instant signifiait tout pour eux. Ce n'était pas simplement des retrouvailles, mais aussi un nouveau départ. Pour eux deux, pour eux trois. Pour leur famille. Elle lui avait bien sûr expliquer que leur fille ne rentrerait pas encore sur Boston avant quelques jours, mais il lui avait assuré qu'il profiterait de ce temps pour se réhabituer à ne plus vivre seul, et pour apprendre davantage sur Cuddy et elle. Et puis, ce serait une surprise lorsque l'adolescente rentrait, la plus belle des surprises.

Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer. Envers et contre tout, leur amour avait toujours été le plus fort. Et ils n'étaient plus question de se quitter de sitôt, pas aussi peu de temps après s'être enfin retrouvés. Ils étaient prêts à vivre ce nouveau départ ensemble, comme la famille qu'ils avaient formé dix ans plus tôt...

_The End._

* * *

_Je vous préviens, si suite vous désirez, ce sera encore en chanson ! Encore merci à vous de votre fidélité, vous êtes de vrais amours._


End file.
